Country Club Confusion and Confessions
by unionwho
Summary: This is my first one shot and maybe with some encouragement I will continue! It takes place after 2x3. Its about Carrie and Sebastian being in the country club at the same time and unintentionally finding out about what the other has been up to since the official break up. Will they be able to handle seeing each other move on? Please leave reviews let me know if you want more! xo


The country club was never somewhere Carrie pictured herself. The crowds of people holding un-touched champagne glasses and wearing beige blouses, it just didn't appeal to Carrie. Mouse had a family membership at the club as did Donna and ofcourse Sebastian did. Sebastians father was never much of a dad but he defiantly liked to have a club full of people thinking he was. Suddenly that was all Carrie could think, what if Sebastian was there tonight? It made no sense, she knew he hated the club, he was never shy about expressing his feelings towards the socialites he was forced to sit between in the dining room. The phone rang in the corner of her room waking her up from her daze staring into the dressing table mirror infront of her reminiscing on the time Donna dangled Sebastians jacket off of her manicured fingers infront of Carrie. She believed Sebastian when he said nothing happened that night, but after everything between then and now she couldn't help but think only the walls of the country club knew the truth, about that one night and many others.

The phone continued to ring and Carrie jolted up from her seat and hoped across her bed to reach it.

"What time is Weaver getting you?!" Mouse's voice was paniced, she had a tendancy to get frazzled.

"Uh, Mouse?" Carrie was taken back but the sudden urgency of Mouse's voice on the other end of the phone. She looked up at the clock and realized she had lost time in her memory daze. "His going to be here in ten minutes! I just need to put some jewellery on and I'm ready."

"Okay, because me and West are going to leave now and I don't want to miss the first round of appetisers, they're serving mini chiches!" Carrie could hear the smile on Mouse's face.

"Alright, well let me go I need to finish getting ready." Carrie laughed as she followed the phone cord back to her bedside table. Just as she was about to put the phone back down on the recieve Carrie raised it back against her face. "Mouse..."

"Yeah?"

"Do you know if, um, Sebastian's going tonight?" Her voice cracked a little as she said his name.

"Um, I don't really know. But I doubt it! Besides, Weaver is going to be with you and there's nothing bad between you and Sebastian, right?" Mouse asked trying to understand Carrie's concern.

"Yeah you're right, just wondering! I'll see you soon." As Carrie hung up the phone she felt a little embaressed, why did she all the sudden care if Sebastian was there? She had Weaver now and after all, Sebastian was a member - she was just going as a guest because Mouse's family weren't going to the club's anniversary party and Mouse wanted to make it a double date.

"You look amazing by the way." Weavers hand ran over the top of Carrie's and his fingers weaved between hers.

"You don't look too bad yourself." She joked looking at him as he drove with one hand on the wheel pulling into the carpark of the club. She watched his jawline sharpen as he smiled at her revelling in the passion he felt when he was around her.

"I think I see Mouse." Weaver had met Mouse twice before this double date, but never down in Castlebury. Usually the girls would make the journey into Manhattan and get off the train where Weaver would be waitting expecting them.

"There she is, and that's her boyfriend West." Carrie looked out the window at the couple standing by the entrance. Mouse laughed at West as he had his arms wrapped around her staring her down with a single eyebrow raised. "They're really happy together..." Carrie's voice trailed as she watched her bestfriend laughing and holding her boyfriend, knowing Mouse was happy made Carrie happy. Weaver obstructed her view of Mouse and West through the car window as he walked up to it and opened the door for Carrie.

"Ready?" Weaver asked taking Carrie's hand in his and making there way over. Carrie casually scanned the parking lot and didn't recognise a single car, more specifically not a red BMW owned by a certain blonde.

Carrie and Weaver reached Mouse and West and the two couples walked into the club, both holding hands with their partners. Mouse pointed out the dining room, games room, bathrooms, then she led the group outside to the pool that had changing rooms on one side and pool chairs spred out across the brick floor sourounding the pool.

"And over there, is a white tent that's where the dance is tonight." Carrie looked at where Mouse's finger was pointed and saw a large white tent with an open wall facing the direction of the pool which was about 30 metres away. She could clearly see the club members walking around under the tents shelter picking at the waiters trays as they walked around the white room.

"Carrie!" A high pitched, exadurated voice Carrie knew all too well came up behind her.

"Donna, hey." Carrie and Donna were friends of friends, or more honestly friends of Walts - so they both tolerated eachother for his sake.

"I didn't know you were coming tonight? Are you a new member?" Donna said patronizing Carrie, not because Donna was being rude but because she didn't own a filter and couldn't stop herself from saying every thought - even if she wanted too.

"I'm Mouse's guest actually." Carrie said with her sweet smile as she looked up at Weaver who stood next to her holding back a small laugh at how over the top Donna was. Like a character out of a play, cliche' and ridiculous.

"Who's this? Little Carrie Bradshaw's new beau?" Donna gasped taking a single step forward. Carrie eyed off her tall highheels as they clapped against the brick ground. Donna wore a two piece bathing suit and a full head of makeup. Carrie was warned by Mouse there would be people going for night time swims as a tradition - mostly a teenage thing.

"I'm Weaver." He smiled while taking a step to the back of Carrie, casually placing his hands on both her shoulders affectionately.

"Well, as much fun as this is I must be heading off, to find the Jen's. Send them off for a snack and the poor girls must of gotten lost! Where would they be without me!" She giggled mockingly and made her way past the group as they all giggled to themselves.

"So **this** is Castlebury?" Weaver joked.

"Come on Weaver, I'll show you where the good places for us men are around here." West placed his hand on Weavers shoulder and guided him back into the main building. West had become an honourary member, concidering how often he had come as Mouse's guest over the summer.

West and Weaver disappeared inside as Carrie and Mouse stood between the space of the changerooms and the pool. They turned and faced eachother and Mouse exploded with a story of how West was chatting her up out the front of the club and her hilarious reaction to his advances. Carrie burst out laughing, Mouse was so refreshing, she had her own drama at times but over all she was a determined girl with her head screwed on straight - most of the time. Mouse complimented Carrie's dress, a pale pink dress that had a low dipping back, tight fitting top and flaring bottom, with chunky silver chains draped around her neck. The pair stood talking as waiters walked past them and groups of people scattered around and the youth of the club sat on the oposite side of the pool in their bathers. Waiters began to push trolleys of food towards the tent off in the distance and all the teens and wonderer's followed the food, except for Mouse and Carrie who just shifted over closer to the changerooms to avoid being ran over by the trolleys.

"So how's thing with Weaver going?" Mouse asked.

"Things with Weaver are good, his clever and sweet. Everythings so simple with him, it's a welcomed change!" She thought back to the cordilia in her office - before the monthly office party at interview which this month left Carrie with a cordilia floating in a glass box full of water and confetti - but before then, when it was just clear water and a simple flower, was this what it felt like? Was her relationship with Weaver really the simple relationship she had been longing for?

"I'm happy for you Carrie!" Mouse smiled brightly and as Carrie's smile began to grow she heard a door closing next to her and turned her head to the left and saw a hand pulling back thick gelled blonde hair before grabbing onto the buttons undone on his fitted patterned shirt. Before the blonde boy could even look up from his undone shirt Carrie knew who it was. That head of sandy blonde hair, thoes abs peaking through his opened shirt, that walk as he took a step forward from the door before looking up from his shirt.

"Sebastian?" Mouse said with furrowed eyebrows trying to comprehend what was happening infront of her. Sebastian looked frazzled but at the same time quite pleased. His head reluctantly looked up as he realised Mouse was witnessing his walk of shame. As his eyes looked up expecting to see Mouse standing maybe with her parents or maybe even West he was suprised when he saw Carrie shyly looking at him with her hands dangling by her side.

"Mouse, hey..." He answered as his eyes turned onto Carrie. She looked beautiful and he couldn't help but have a small smirk form on his face just at the sight of her, even though seeing her looking the way she did only made him realise what he had lost. "Carrie, what are you doin' here?" He said keeping his voice steady even though his heart felt like it was standing on the edge of a cliff - the girl he loved stood infront of him. Alot of time had passed since that night he went to her house and proclaimed that he would accept that they were over and stop chasing her but just because time had passed doesnt mean his feelings had, and knowing that scared Sebastian - what if he never stops loving her?

"Mouse invited me and uh.." Carrie's eyes flashed to the door that Weaver had disapeared through moment ago, but she paused and decided not to mention him. "... it's nice weather tonight..." Carrie said substiting the sentance her mind was automatically going to say 'and my boyfriend'. Sebastian chuckles lightly at Carrie's nervous tone as they looked eachother in the eyes for the first time in a long time. A short silence formed between the threesome as Carrie and Sebastian just looked at eachother dumb found by eachothers unexpected presence and Mouse noticed so took it upon herself to wake them from their trances.

"So! You're coming out of the changerooms, did you go for a swim today?" Mouse said in her frazzled tone.

"No -uh, I'm actually only here 'cause my dad wanted to show off the family with his new girlfriend and I have to play happy stepson for the night." He resumed fixing his shirt and closed the last open button. "I better get over there and do my part..." He took a deep breath looking at Carrie who was oddly quiet beside Mouse.

"Okay, see you around" Mouse said trying to rush Sebastian away as she noticed Carrie's silence aswell. Carrie stood there not sure what to do with her eyes, after her and Sebastian stood just looking at eachother taking in the fact that they were talking face to face since that night, after Mouse broke the silence Carrie remembered Weaver and she felt a rush of guilt, guilt to Weaver for getting distracted by Sebastians blue eyes - when she should be past that by now right? She even felt guilt to Sebastian for bringing Weaver to his territory, he was the one with the membership at this club!

Just as Sebastian gave a final smile to Mouse and looked over to Carrie who avoided his eye contact a blond woman strutted out of the male change room that Sebastian had just left and suddenly it all made sense, the messy hair, the deep breaths and spred shirt... he hadn't been alone in there. Sebastian turned to face the blonde lady who wore a smug smile and noticed Sebastian's 'oh no' facial expression and decided to spontaneously take control of the situation. She strutted over to Sebastian and the two girls infront of him, using her most intimidating sickeningly sweet smile she stopped beside Sebastian and stared right at Carrie and Mouse.

"Oh Sebastian, I didn't think you would be lurking around the door." She said never taking her eyes off of the two girls. Carrie's heart was aching, and her mind was racing. Sebastian was just in there with this woman, no wonder he was in a rush to get to his father.

"Mrs. Donovan..." Sebastian said trying to sound confident but struggling to find the words to break the tension. He looked at Carrie who just shuffled awkwardly trying to avoid his gaze as she struggled to keep track of her inner thoughts and feelings.

"Please, call me Vicki... and you are?"

"I'm Mouse." Mouses voice sounded small. Vicki turned her gaze to Carrie waiting for her response.

"I'm Carrie..." She put on a sudden confidence smile that made Sebastians heart take the fatal step off the edge of the cliff.

"Lovely to meet you both, however I best be going." Vicki extented her hand to Carrie and Carrie reached out to comply to the handshake being offered to her. Just as the two woman's hands were about to reach Carrie noticed a gold wedding band with a large diamond hanging out of it wrapped around Vicki's finger. Noticing that detail was like the final nail in Carrie's coffin. As soon as their two hands separated Carrie turned away and walked off headed towards the door of the main building. Her heart was racing and so was Mouse in an attempt to keep up with Carrie. She left Sebastian in her dust and he stood there watching her make her way towards the door. His face was full of emotions, just like Carrie's his heart was free falling in his chest and he has no one to blame but himself.

"Crap" The word escaped his lips as he ran his hand over his face, trying to wake up from the nightmare that just took place infront of him. He couldn't believe that Carrie just saw that, he couldn't believe he had been letting this go on. What was he doing with a married woman? He was trying to distract himself emotionally by being physical with somone else, but that plan backfired and he was left standing alone, Carrie running away from him like the black plague and Vicki Donovan walking back over to her husband who stood under the tents roof clueless to his wives secret affair. That's how it always ended up, with no one but himself and his own thoughts - Sebastian was alone and even though he thought he would be used to it by now, he somehow wasn't.

Mouse caught up to Carrie who stood breathless next to the door that lead back into the country club from the pool.

"Carrie! Are you okay? I can't believe Sebastian.. with that old woman?!" Mouse's face was full of comedic disguist, she really was innocent. Carrie stood emotionlessly looking forward staring off into the distance while she tried to comprehend what was happening inside her, rapid thoughts racing threw her brain and various emotions overwelhming her. Why was her heart racing so fact over Sebastian even though her boyfriend Weaver was stood in one of the rooms in the same building as her? "Carrie?" Mouse asked again, but this time more gentle as though she was searching for any life in the person stood infront of her. Carrie blinked and woke from her frozen state, she clung onto the newest thought in her rampage of thoughts and spoke it out loud to Mouse.

"I'm here with Weaver so I have no reason to even care about Sebastian." Carrie proclaimed, not sure if she meant thoes words or not. Before she had another moment to think Weaver and West came around the corner.

"Just the girls we were on our way to see!" Weaver smiled as he approached Carrie and she broke away from her unsure state and smiled at the tall brunnette walking her way. He really was an amazing guy and even though sudbtle thoughts of Sebastian did creep in her mind at the start of her relationship she hadn't though about Sebastian Kydd in a while and now just the butterflies and confusing happiness she had in his presence before Vicki Donovan came over, was all Carrie could think about.

"What have you guys been up to?" West asked wrapping his arm around Mouses waist. Mouse hesitated before she answered and looked at Carrie before turning back to West.

"Nothing, just were about to look for you two, they're serving the food now." Mouse decided to keep the incident to herself, for Carrie's sake. The two couples began to walk out to the tents. Weaver held Carrie's waist, he could see her blank face as her mind continued over thinking on the way to the tent and gently stopped her in her tracks as Mouse and West continued on ahead.

"Is everything okay?" He asked facing Carrie looking down at her. Carrie shook her head and brushed a stray curl off of her face before answering.

"Yeah, ofcourse! Let's get in that tent and see what the fuss is all about!" She laughed lightly and took Weaver's hand in her own and they made there way over.

Sebastian was in the tent already sitting with his dad, pushing his food from one side of his plate to the other. If he had brought his own car he would of left by now, but he was stuck waiting until' his dad was ready to go. The chatter around him seems to be a dull groan as he was stuck inside his own head - he just had to see Carrie, and explain it all to her. He felt if she said it was all okay then it actually would be, even though in reality he had spun himself a web by having an affair with this married woman, between that and everything going on at home between him and his dad after the car got stolen by 'accident'. People shuffled around the room, while others were seated around circle tables talking over appetizers. Sebastian took a deep breath, exposing his adams apple that petruded from his long neck. His eyes looked around the room as he scoffed to himself at some of the intense members, smothered in diamonds. The amount of diamonds in this tent, if they were all pooled together and sold it could buy a school for under privelleged kids. Admist all the jewellery flaunting and wine glasses clinking on one another Sebastian saw Mouse standing at the bar ordering drinks for her table. He took his opporunity and jumped up from his seat and stormed over to Mouse.

"Mouse, where's Carrie?" Sebastian jumped straight into the question.

"She's at our table, really Sebastian just leave it, she's fine." Mouse lied.

"I just need to talk to her, where's your table?"

"Sebastian, you don't understand okay... Carrie's busy right now!" Mouse tried to prevent Sebastian from seeing Weaver with Carrie, but his determination broke her. Sebastian creased his forehead, trying to understand what Mouse was saying. "She's over there..." Mouse said just above a whisper and her hand lightly gestured towards a table that Sebastian could see through the crowd. On that table sat West seated across from Carrie who sat facing the tall brunnette with slight facial hair. She was smiling at him as there faces sat just apart from eachother slowly inching closer, until' Weavers hand raised and he held onto Carrie's face and dipped in giving her a light kiss on the lips.

"Oh.." Sebastian stared across the room, feeling his chest tighten as he saw Carrie's hand drop onto the guys knee and the pairs hands interlocked.

"His named Weaver... his from the city, Carrie and him are..." Mouse couldn't bring herself to finish her sentance, even though Sebastians face was staring blankly she could see the colour of his bright blue eyes changing to a dark grey. Sebastian blinked down to the floor before walking past Mouse and heading for the exit. As he reached the pool he stopped and took a deep breath trying to repress the lump in his throat. He ran his fingers across his lips and looked for somewhere, anywhere to go. There was a wire fence boarding the clubs pool area and a gate in that fence that led to the back of the change rooms, which was a dark corner that gave a view of the parking lot. He walked over to it and swung it closed behind him with force trying to release the burning inside him.

He reached a bench that sat on the brick wall that was the back of the changerooms. He sat down and rested his elbows on his knees and buried his head in his hands. He just wanted to escape, if he couldn't get out of this nightmare of a night until' his dad was ready - then he was just going to get out of his head. He reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out a joint and rolled the long white stick between his fingers and placed it lightly dangling on his bottom lip while he searched for the lighter.

Meanwhile inside the night was going fast even though Carrie was sure it would be one of thoes nights that felt like it would never end. Even though Weaver was a good distraction she still couldn't esapce the image of Sebastian coming out of that changeroom - she was angry at him for the first half hour following it, but now she started to feel guilty and bad for him. He was acting out, and she couldnt help but wonder if she had anything to do with that. She didn't admit it to herself, but throughout the night she kept an eye out, wondering if she would spot him under the large tent - but she didn't see a sign of him. In true Carrie fashion she faded away into her thoughts as the people on the table around her continued talking.

"Carrie?" Weaver said as he waitted for her reply from a question she had no idea was being asked. "Carrie..." He laughed lightly as she continued to stare over her shoulder thinking about Sebastians where abouts. "Bradshaw!" Weaver nudged her. Carrie heard her last name being called and as she turned over her shoulder she faced Weaver and paused for a second. In that moment of her head turning she half expected to see Sebastian sitting next to her, with his famous smirk and dreamy eyes staring at her - his blonde hair slicked back and his natural scent hovering over her. As she stared at Weaver she felt something change, she felt like she was back to the moment that her and Sebastian sat on the edge of the pool and he was leaning in to kiss her for the first time. Every memory of Sebastian calling her Bradshaw came rushing into her mind like a movie on fast forward and her breath hitched in her throat.

"Are you alright?" Mouse asked from across the table noticing Carrie staring emptily towards Weaver who sat there inspecting her.

"Carrie?" Weaver asked again. Carrie woke up and felt tears forming in her eyes instantly - she had never experienced anything like that - she wasn't sure if it was a moment of clarity or a moment of insanity but she just had to leave.

"Sorry... I-uh, I have to go, I'm sorry." Carrie spoke frazzled as the tears still dwelled in her eyes and she rushed up from her seat over to the pool exactly as Sebastian had earlier. She stopped where she first saw Sebastian and Vicki Donovan emerge from the change rooms and she heard teens coming towards the pool once again now that the formal dinner was over. In an attempt to hid the tears building up in the corner of her eyes she saw a gate and rushed over to it.

Carrie burst threw the gate and let out a sob, too busy caught up in every emotion to notice the figure sitting in the dark corner only light by the moon. She tried to hold in the sob but her body was forcing her to cry despite how hard she tried not too.

"Argh." She said lightly as she titled her head back as a way to try and keep the tears in her eyes, but they rolled down her cheeks anyways.

"Carrie?" The voice startled her and her head snapped straight ahead. There she saw Sebastian hunched over on a bench with smoke flowing out of his mouth. Seeing him there somehow made the air trapped in her throat flow freely.

"Sebastian..." She whispered unsure of if this was just wishful thinking or not. Sebastian rose from his seat and pushed the bud against the bench before flicking it away as he approached Carrie. He could see the moon reflecting off of the tears in her eyes and down her cheeks.

"What's happened?!" His voice sounding urgent as his steps got faster once he realised the tears. Carrie quickly wiped them away.

"Nothing, it's just been a long night.." She sighe and Sebastian stopped short of a metre away from Carrie. She looked so fragile standing there and it tore at his heart. They both stood silent for a second before Sebastian turned and gestured towards the wooden bench he just sat at.

"Wanna' take a seat?" He asked trying to think of anyway to sooth the broken Carrie infront of him.

"Sure.." Carrie chuckled in her throat, his attempt was sweet. Carrie began walking over to the seat and Sebastian walked behind her with his hands holding eachother infront of him which he tended to do when he was nervous.

"About earlier tonight.." Sebastian began trying to find the words as him and Carrie sat silently side by side on the bench. "I'm sorry you had to see that."

"There's nothing to be sorry about... we're over, I know that." Carrie said trying to sound emotionless as a tactic to hid the ache in her voice.

"So, because we're not together anymore does that mean we shouldn't feel anything?" Sebastian asked curiously, he wasn't trying to pick a fight or sound sarcastic, but instead he was asking Carrie because he had no way of knowing if it was normal to feel how he did, seeing her with somone else - when she seemed to be handling him with Vicki Donovan so well.

"I don't know." Carrie said shyly as they both stared at the floor.

"I saw you with that guy... and I can't stop myself from feeling this feeling of- of..." Sebastian said struggling to find any words to explain how he felt. Hearing that Sebastian saw her with Weaver shocked her and she fell out of her emotionally drained mellow state. Sebastian was talking so casually to her, and she knew that was partly because of the smell of pot in the air, but she didn't mind. It was easier like this - she didn't feel as awful about her emotional reaction to Vicki and Sebastian -because now she knew he felt the same about her and Weaver. "Who is he anyway? Is her your new boyfriend?" Sebastian asked with an extremely shy, sensative tone as he stared down at the floor.

"Weaver, that's his name and yeah, he is." She felt awful admitting that to Sebastian. Carrie straightened her body and faced Sebastian more causing him to take a deep breath and face the girl he still loved as she sat within reaching distance on a bench beside him, talking about another guy. "His a really nice guy..." Sebastians heart ached as he looked at her. "But when I saw you with that married lady, it seemed like everything changed. I thought maybe Weaver could end up being more, but actually talking to you for the first time since my house that night, it made me think maybe that's all Weaver is... a nice guy." She took a heavy swollow.

"I still love you Carrie." Sebastian suddenly admited, causing a water glaze to cover Carrie's blue eyes. "It's awful, knowing I lost you, knowing you're with somone else. The worst part is, not knowing if I'll ever stop loving you." His hand fell from in his lap to ontop of Carrie's hand that rested on the bench. His fingers gently playing with hers. Carrie looked down at her hand and saw Sebastians fingers over lapping hers. She could feel her heart swelling and she wanted to say it back, but she couldn't bring herself to do that to Weaver - she couldn't bring herself to put her heart out to Sebastian when on an unconcious level she was terrified he would break it again.

"We shouldn't..." Carrie said in a broken whisper, barely loud enough for Sebastian to hear. She looked up at him and saw his tongue graze his lip as it fell under his teeth. The way he bit his bottom lip whenever he looked at her, and the way his hand felt against hers. Everything happening and every emotion swirling - the tension building between the two of them. She didn't even notice she was subtly leaning towards him until his head gently ducked into her crevice. Sebastians eyes never once left Carrie's as he cautiously approached her lips, waiting for a sign that told him to stop - a sign that never came.

Their lips collided gently, Sebastians overlapped Carrie's first, until she fell into the kiss without another thought. The gentle feeling of Sebastians full lips on hers and his hand slowly raising from ontop of her hand and falling onto her small waiste. She molding into his hold and his tongue gently pulled her lips apart and she complied. Deep breathing threw their noses and between eachother mouths as they got more comfortable in the kiss. The feeling might of been familiar for the two of them but the spark of their lips against one anothers never faded. Carrie had lost every thought as she fell into a love trance in Sebastian Kydd's hold. Weaver on the other side of the fence rose into her head and she pulled away from Sebastian's lips and sat breathless in his gentle hold on her waist. The dissapointment Sebastian felt as her lips tore away can't be described in words.

"Sebastian... stop..." She said reluctantly. Carrie attempted to sound assertive and as though stopping this kiss was what she wanted, when in reality her body was aching to be closer to Sebastian - and it showed in her voice. She stood up from the bench and began to walk over to the gate. As she got up Sebastian stood up behind her. Just as she was about to reach the end of the brick wall that the gate sat next to she felt a strong hand gently catch her wrist.

"Why?" Sebastian whispered as he pulled Carrie back towards his body. Carrie could think of a thousand reasons why, but in that second none of them seemed to matter. She threw her arms up, one hand landing on the side of Sebastians strong jaw and the other wrapped around his neck. Sebastians hands fell instantly onto her small waist, lifting Carrie into the passionate kiss. Their tongues over lapping and gently fighting for dominance. His hand rubbing passionately on her waist, catching her dress causing more of her leg to be revealed. Carrie stumbled backwards not letting go of Sebastians lips until she was being pinned against a wall by Sebastians body. His hand began to slid up her outter thy, but stopped before it got too high keeping the fact they were in public and Carrie's comfort in mind. Sebastians head dipped down as his kisses trailed from Carrie's mouth down her cheek and stopped at the nape of her neck, his warm tongue vibrating on her bare skin. Carrie's head cocked back in pleasure against the brick wall as her hands clung onto Sebastians neck. A small moan of pleasure escaped from her mouth and Sebastian felt the vibrations of the noise against his lips and a small smile formed as he retraced his trail of kissed back up to her mouth. Their kisses fell into small pecks on eachothers wet lips and bit at eachothers bottom lips, until Sebastian leant his forhead against Carrie's and put his hands on each side of her neck, his thumbs resting on her cheeks moving back and forward admiring every detail of her soft face.

"I love you."


End file.
